From the European Patent No. EP-B1-9018, there is known a method for producing a pneumatic tire in which a reinforcement is wound on an inner tire body or inner part of the carcass previously shaped on a mold core and anchored to respective beads by forming loops about the beads. Thereafter, the inner tire body is embedded in an outer tire body by casting or injection molding.
This known method is rather complicated as it requires a winding of the reinforcement about the mold core.
The British Patent GB-PS No. 1,246,471 discloses a method of casting a pneumatic tire in which a layer of parallel reinforced cords is sandwiched between two sheets and then formed into a cylinder. After adhering a bead core to one end of the cylinder and positioning the latter in a mold, the second bead core is attached and finally, liquid casting material is fed into the mold to form the tire. This method is also rather complicated.